Of the Sun and Moon
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: Formerly "Princess and the Penguin-Lover" New girl Mizuki and new boy Himuro are at Raimon Junior High! Mizuki charmed Sakuma, while Himuro charmed pretty much every girl. Why did they mysteriously appear, and why do they look so different?
1. Prologue: Snowy Lands

**Here's one of my new stories! I hope you like it ^.^**

**If you stalk my DA profile (LOL) then you know who they are...**

* * *

><p>A trail of footsteps leading to a log cabin. A bang. A crash. A shout. Creaking of old wooden staircases. Two new steps of smaller footsteps, distances much wider than the older trail with larger footprints.<p>

There was a blizzard going on. It was one of the most dangerous ones in the time of the year, because it was January. It was January in one of the most snow-bound places on earth – well, maybe except for Antarctica and the Arctic.

One of the figures that created a set of footprints gasped for breath. The other murmured to her urgently, as if to tell her to hurry. She nodded.

She – the first figure – had a deerskin cloak, and she clutched a deerskin bag with holes punched into it, and a pair of curious green eyes peered out. The other one – the boy – was clad in deep blue, the deep blue you would see in the night sky. They plowed through the snow like they'd done it for their entire life. In fact, they had. Their appearances – both with ash blond hair and aqua eyes – were enough to determine the fact that they were native to the area and belonged to the Sami people.

She stuck her boots into the snow tiredly, and the boy did it too, but more effortless. "Ravi, you know I can't keep up. I never do this in a blizzard," the girl wailed.

The boy replied in a hushed tone. "No! Not Ravi. I'm Himuro Haruki – at least, for now."

The girl nodded. "And I'm Yukimura Mizuki, right?"

The boy gave a look of agreement. "And your regal character is improving. Keep it up."

The girl nodded grimly. "Thanks. I miss Reizz. And Dez. And Suzie and Namo."

The boy's eyes dimmed as he remembered Reizz and Dez. They looked so sweet and innocent, even with their horns. And Suzie and Namo, their beloved huskies.

"We'll come back one day. I promise!"

The girl smiled happily.

"Oh no! The ship!" they dashed towards a beam of light that appeared in the distance. The harbor. Their destination. Then, Japan.

They had calculated the time and speed precisely, but there wasn't enough time to consider the variables. So they had to run fast.

As they boarded the ship, ("Illegally as stowaways," the boy couldn't help adding) they gave one last glance behind them. The foghorn sounded, long and mourning.

"Goodbye, home," the girl whispered sadly. "We'll be back – I promise."

Inside the stuffy storeroom they were in, the girl opened the bag. A kitten tumbled out, a bundle of gray fur and exquisite green eyes.

"At least Sahiba here can keep us company," she said, smiling lovingly at the boy. He smiled back, and they both felt a surge of intense love.

* * *

><p><strong>The cat was KINDA uneccessary. But I LIKE KITTIES!<br>**

**So, how did you like it? PLEAAAAAASE review!**


	2. Ch 1: New girl AND new boy

**Chapter 1. Officially. **

**How did you like the last chapter? Was it interesting? WHATEVER.**

* * *

><p>"BRIIIIIIING! BRINGGGGGGGGGG!" the first bell for the students to get into their classrooms rang. Endou, still trying to get his locker unstuck, finally opened it. "Oof!" he shouted, his voice muffled because a pile of things – smelly socks, PE uniforms, and a soccer ball – fell out. Gouenji glanced at him. "Seriously, Endou. You need a locker tidy up."<p>

"I know," Endou groaned.

"That's what you said last time, Endou. I think it's even messier." Kidou shut his locker door and locked it. He checked twice if it could open – it was his turn to keep the FFI trophy this week.

"Sorry," Endou whined. Kazemaru, walking past, picked up his fallen items and jammed them into Endou's locker. He scrolled the password. "

"Thanks, Kazemaru," Endou said, standing up and dusting himself. "Oh no! The bell rang! Gotta dash! Sensei Kawano's class!" He ran down the hallway, forgetting his bag.

Kazemaru picked it up. "We have a long way to go to teach him to be less messy." Gouenji and Kidou nodded with agreement.

When they got seated in class, Kazemaru handed the bag to Endou. Endou winked at him to say thanks.

"Good morning, class." Sensei Kawano had arrived.

"Good morning, Sensei!" the class greeted.

"Today we have TWO new students. Yukimura Mizuki and Himuro Haruki. Come in."

The class gasped as two people walked in.

Yukimura Mizuki, the girl, was a vision of beauty. She had ash blonde hair a shade lighter than Gouenji's, and they floated around her. It curled slightly at the end, and her eyes. Her eyes were light aqua, the kind that was just a bit less white than the white fluffy clouds that roamed the sky.

The boy, Himuro Haruki, was dashing and handsome. He had ash blond hair too, but the shade Gouenji's was, and his eyes were a bit like Mizuki's, except a bit darker. His skin was also a bit darker than Mizuki's pale skin.

The gasps came from both the girls and the boys. They gasped because they thought Himuro was cute, and because Mizuki was really beautiful beyond words.

Sakuma was the only one who didn't gasp. He blushed.

Yukimura Mizuki walked in with her head held high. She looked around regally. Sakuma immediately imagined her with a dainty tiara and a deep wine purple gown. He nodded to himself. Mm, he thought. Princess-like suits her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooooooooo, Sakum-y has a crush~<strong>

**Sakuma: WHAT THE HELL you've given me ten penguin keychains and you now give me a crush?**

**Me: Haha**


	3. Ch 2: Scoop of the Day

**Minna! Updates for you!**

**Sorry I didn't update in ages - I had this sitting in my files for so long.**

* * *

><p>Mizuki glanced at Sakuma's direction. Her face was expressionless. Sakuma's face reddened.<p>

"I am Yukimura Mizuki. Please call me Mizuki." She said with a regal air. Her eyes were piercing. She had an accent that wasn't Japanese, but it wasn't strong, and Sakuma couldn't determine what it was.

The boy spoke. "Himuro Haruki. I go by any of these names you call me." He also had a regal air, but less than Mizuki did, and he seemed more of her bodyguard.

Kidou took this chance to glance over to Sakuma to see his reaction. His face was red as his old cape used to be, and his hands were scrunched up into balls, gripping his pants tightly. "Sakuma, if you hold your pants any longer they'll tear!" Kidou whispered to him.

Sakuma widened his eyes and his face resumed its normal color. "Sorry. Thanks," he whispered back.

Kidou smiled. Sakuma and Mizuki, huh? An interesting pair.

At break Sakuma was going off to the kiosk and he spotted Mizuki coming over to him. He frantically pretended to rummage through his drawers.

Mizuki noticed. She walked over with Himuro on her tail. "What, trying to hide from me?"

Sakuma blushed again. He stopped.

"I was just wondering if you knew where the soccer club was. There IS a soccer club here, isn't it?"

Sakuma nodded. "I'm a member."

"Sure." She flipped her hair. "Where do you sign up?"

"Er…" Sakuma looked around for moral support. "I don't know, but I can take you to the clubhouse."

"Sure." Mizuki smiled.

When they got to the clubroom, the members were bustling with excitement. Kidou had just told them the scoop of the day – new girl AND new boy – and Sakuma was blushing.

When Sakuma walked in, the room fell silent. Everyone froze.

Sakuma cocked his head. "Endou captain, how do you sign up for the soccer club?"

Endou jumped up. "Of course! Here, this form. Fill it in."

Himuro stepped up. "Me too please. Anything Mizuki does, I do too."

Sakuma felt a pang of jealousy. Himuro liked Mizuki as well! And he might even be her boyfriend…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooooh, Sakuma is jea-lous~<strong>

**Sakuma: *goes red* DO NOT!**

**Me: DO!**

**Sakuma: *chases me around***


End file.
